Paula Jones
Paula Jones 'is a courageous young woman from Twoson, and a friend of Ness ever since her debut in ''Earthbound/Mother 2. ''She is a member of Ness's team, and controls mainly offensive and elemental PSI (mainly Fire, Ice and Lightning psychokinesis). Her main weapon is a frying pan (she wants an even better weapon but knows she will get sued by Nintendo if she does). Paula has a true friendship with Ness, although it is obvious they have feelings for each other. She also has a close friendship with Jeff and Poo. Paula, despite her appearance, refuses to represent as a damsel-in-distress in a gown, nor does she wish to act as an uninspired Princess Peach. Instead, Paula has her own character. Personality After her appearance in ''Earthbound, ''some of her character traits are slightly different. Paula now shows feelings of anger as she has a slightly more short tempered attitude but she is still present as a kind and a "sweetheart." In ''Earthbound Slammers, ''her profile states that she can be a little "overboard with anger by using her frying pan but still is a natural sweetheart." Her personality is a bit of a tomboy, but overall very brave, tough and willing to fight if it means to defend her hometown of Twoson and other parts of Earth. Paula is very clever with her abilites, but that can make her a bit over-confident. She also is curious of discovering new things. Despite her kind and caring side, Paula's aggressive side can be shown when she threatens someone to be hit with her frying pan or her psychic techniques. Appearance Paula has medium blond hair with wavy layers, the length of her hair reaching at least under her shoulders. Her bangs are often seen covering her forehead. She is slightly taller than Ness by at least 5cm. Like most humans, she is present with beady eyes. 'Attire Paula's main outfit is a pink polo shirt with a white collar, a pink skirt, a large crimson red bow worn on the back of her hair, and wears crimson sneakers. The infobox up above shows her wearing a light pink T-Shirt and wears a bright pink skirt with a hot pink scarf also white boots. This outfit was shown in the Earthbound Heroes ''series, all games of which will never be put into production or even be allowed to go through to the shelves. Sometimes, when Paula is unwillingly forced as a damsel-in-distress, she is forced to wear a gown that has a strong resemblance of what a princess would wear, to make it even more stereotypical than she wants it to be. Interactions with Others '''Ness: '''Paula has known Ness since the day they met, and the day he rescued her. Throughout the series, she has remained grateful to him. They obviously care for each other, as the two have fought together and protected each other on certain occasions. It is shown that Paula does have romantic feelings for Ness, and gets jealous when another female character shows a romantic interest in him. '''Samantha: '''Paula doesn't know who she is. '''Emma: '''Paula doesn't know who she is either, '''Lucas: '''In some fanfictions, Paula is close friends with Lucas as they have good chemistry. Some fanfictions however, they don't. '''Chase:' Paula doesn't know him either. PSI Paula uses very strong and reliable PSI, mainly elemental psychokinesis and other forms of psionics. * PSI Fire * PSI Freeze * PSI Thunder * PSI Magnet * PSI Shield Earthbound: Ascestors ''Earthbound: Ascestors of Time'' Some crap to do with Paula being the damsel-in-distress by some Shadow Void thing which never happened. Category:Females